Happy Muwahahahalloween!
Overview Z-Force presents its very own special...Happy Muwahahahalloween! It features Jake Grayson, the host, to tell a scary story to the watchers. Plot : It starts with Haloween music. You see Jake wearing a creep red robe, and a book on his lap. Jake: Hello, readers. Yes. You. Welcome to Alien 10's halloween special. *laughs like a villain* Jared: Erm, Jake? hat are you doing with MY ''robe? Jake: Really? If this was ''your robe, then why can I do this? *rips robe* Jared: You owe me. Jake: *sigh* Fine! Fine! Just get out ofmy story sequence and let me have an intro before the theme song is here! We only have five more minu-- Theme Song '' Jake: Ah! You are back, I see. Well, do you want to hear a scary story, children? Well, okay then. *opens his book* Once upon a time.... 'Bellwood' Jake, narrating: There were... erm, five or *counts* six heroes here. Ages eleven to twelve, I believe. Jared, wearing a costume: Boo! Gotcha! Jake: Heh... not suprising. *sees Jared wearing a bag* Um... what's that for? Jared: Oh, I came up with a plan to get more candy. Yeah. I wear different costumes and go to the smae houses over and over and over again. Muwahaha! Samantha: That's cheating! Jared: Eh... Vincent: Well, while you are cheating, we are going to do some checking on some weird stuff. Jake: But... it's Halloween! Micah: True, but when it's Halloween, weird stuff bump in the night. Jared: Don't be supersticious! Samantha: Um, so you don't believe in ghosts, but you have, and counting, met aliens, time travellers, The Unknown, evil dentists, evil clowns, and weird-hairy-creatures?! Jared: Is that a trick question? Jake, narrating: Heh, Vincent was, technically, right. There are weird things that go bumb in the night... 'Lab' Dr. Syko: I can't believe they just... threw me like that! Fire me! Pfft! Fools! They even stole my project. I'll get revenge. OH YES! I will... *takes his chemicals* Officer 1: Freeze! Dr. Syko: Never! *runs* Street Officer 2: Stay there! Dr. Syko: You will never take me! *drinks the chemical* Officer 3: What the--?! Suddenly, Dr. Syko was transforming. He grew dark wings like the devil's. Horns like a Dark Unicorn. Had red eyes like MothMan and had teeth like vampire. Black ooze dripping. He also had a hood-like wing to cover his face... similar to Big Chill's cloak. Officer 2: Um... *to walkie talkie* we need back up... Officer 1: Dr. Syko... this is not good. Just come clean! Dr Syko: The name isn't Syko Jerkyl anymore.... it's.... ''NIGHTMARE! *attacks the three officers* : The screen zooms out on them. You see shadows being thrown around. One being bitten. You also hear a scream. Under Eric's House/Secret Base : The big computer screen turns red, and alarms the team. The computer shows them the coordinates. Vincent: The coordinates take us to some street... Jake: What street? Vincent: Hallow Street. Jake, narrating: Oh, c'mon! That is NOT ''just a coincidence! It's... *gulp* destiny. Okay, i'm just paranoid... right? Okay, back to the story... Jared: *gulp* Hallow Street Andrei: *sees ooze* Ew... the heck' is that? Vincent: *takes sample* Give me the Z-NA... Jake: Hehe... Z-NA. I kinda laugh at Eric's equipments. Plumbers have funny names for their techs... Vincent: Give me that! Stop talking to yourself. It's weird. *reads the sample* Hm.... Jared: Looks like it's from a chemical called "''Scarecrow". That's weird. Scary, actually. : Suddenly, a scream turns off. Its described as a Banshee Scream... but different. More scary. More louder. Andrei: What the heck was that? Samantha: That wasn't... very.... scary... Micah: Are you kidding, Sam?! That was freakin' loud! Samantha: Okay. Hey, boys! You see the boys, Andrei, Jake, Jared, Johnny, and Vincent, hiding in boxes, and garbage cans. Micah: Pfft! Talk about MANLY MEN. Johnny: *cough* Yeah... erm... we'll check it out. You gals' stay here. Samantha: Yeah... ell, we'll take more samples an try and get more info about Chemical Scarecrow. Andrei: Nah. I'll stay here, guys. Jake:'' Andrei P. Nicholas'', you get n here! Andrei: Geez. *narrating*He thinks he's my mom*ends*. YOU AIN'T MAH MAMA! On Top of a Building Jake: Man... chilling' out here... Jared: Heh.. scaredy cat! *hears a scream* (like a girl) AHHHHHH! Jake: Heh... *hears the scream* SWEET-HOLY-JUSTIN MCBEIBER! *sees a shadow* There! *transforms into Canine* Raughraaaaaaw! Jake chases a shadow, obviously Nightmare, into a dead-end. Jake as Canine: Rawghura?! (What the heck?!) Jared, panting: You should REALLY wait for us, you know... *pants* Vincent: Where did he go?! He disappeared! Dang! Andrei: Oh... well that's too bad! (Whipers to himself) THANK THE PRIMES! 'Dr. Syko's flat/building' On Dr. Syko's flat, you see John, a classmate at Jake and the group's school, selling cookies John: Boy, I love Halloween! *knocks on the door* Sir, I am selling cookies and-- Nightmare: Gah! *attacks John* : You hear John's nerdy little scream. 'Underground/Eric's Secret Base' : The computer screen's screen turns red and tells them someone is in trouble. Jake: What the--? Vincent: Someone is in trouble! It tells that the coordinates are somewhere in a building. Samantha: Hm... the floor was rented by some doctor named "Syko Jerkyll". Johnny: Heh... weird and freaky name! Micah: It said that he's one of the scientists that were involved with the project Scarecrow. Jared: Something's weird here. Looks like we have to check it out... Jake: Heh... well it is Halloween! 'Dr. Syko's flat' Jake: Ew! Ooze everywhere! Andrei: *gulp* *bumbs something* *screams* MOTHER OF SWEET PRIMES! Jared: Wait! It's John! Micah: John? What's he doing here? Jake: He always sells cookies at Halloween, ya' know. : The team tries to pull all those ooze out of him. Suddenly, Nightmare appears and attacks the team. Jake: *transforms into Everglade* *throws fire* Ha! Afraid of the light, ey? Samatha: Jake! Look around you! Jake as Everglade: What? It's just full of ooze, chemical, and-- Oh snap. Jared: Oil! Jake as Everglade: Oh h-- : The building explodes. After the explosion, you see Jake and the team trying to get out of the mess. Samantha: Nice going, Jake! We could've got more info, but no! Jake, back as a human: Well sorry! Jared: That doesn't matter now! What matters is hoping John didn't see us! Andrei: Yeah... but we all know that that scary vampire guy is still out there! Jared: Jake? Where are you going? Jake: Oh... you guys go ahead. I'll catch up. Jared: Well, if you say so.... Jake: *folds his sleeves* When Jake folded his sleeves up, you see a bite mark. Jake: Ouch... wh-- what just bit me? 'Unknown Corner' Nightmare: Ah! I wonder what is the boy's fear... *spits out ooze* : Suddenly, the ooze takes form and makes a The Unknown form. 'Back at the Narrator's Place' Jake: Well, that's all for this weird day called Halloween. Remember, non of this are canon... or is it? *eyes turn red* *smiles* Happy Muwahahahalloween! *laughs* Major Events *This is Alien 10's first special. *Andrei's full name has been finally revealed *A new villain appears in this episode. The new villain is described as a "vampire-but-not-actually-a-vampire". Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Micah Gil *Johnny Niller *Samantha Nora *Vincent Mac *Andrei Nicholas *Eric Salov 'Villains' *Nightmare *The Nightmare's The Unknown 'Aliens Used' *Canine *Everglade Trivia *This takes place on Halloween even though Alien 10 takes place in summer. *This is canon. *A new villain appears. *Andrei's full name is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123 Category:Specials